


Extortion

by Nitrobot



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, I love tumblr anons, Interrogation, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultra Magnus really should avoid cobwebs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extortion

**Author's Note:**

> Another anonymous request from tumblr that ended up being NSFW, so rather than ruin that website any further I just decided to have it on here.

Ultra Magnus had been trained for just about any possible war scenario in his path to becoming Wrecker Commander- bomb disposal, biowarfare, even how to break up a pair of fighting drunks. 

This situation was not included in his training.

Then again, he wasn't sure how prepared the old Commanders were for techno-organics.

"I'm really not asking for much, Magnus..." Airachnid was purring into his audios even when she wasn't speaking, venting softly against his faceplate. If he looked across he could see the venom shining on her fangs. 

"I would never betray an Autobot..." With his throat so tight each word was a strained whisper. "And certainly not Optimus."

Airachnid smirked at his resilience. "Hm. It always amused me, how you Autobots care so much for each other." She tightened her grip on his spike before she finished, holding the thick base just as a wave of transfluid started to pulse through it. A low groan reluctantly left his vocaliser as his open panel started going numb again, and he struggled at the webbing binding his servos above his head. Her free set of claws plucked at the white strings idly as if they were filaments, giving her captive the illusion of an easy freedom. He knew better than to hope any more for that, though. 

"Now tell me where Optimus is, darling." Her soft voice was an icy contrast to the sharp pain pooling in his core, evidence of many potential overloads that were never allowed to happen. The past few hours had just been a cycle of arousal and agony, and his vocaliser was raw from moans and curses. 

He would have spat in her faceplate if he wasn't certain she'd retaliate in kind. "I'd sooner let you tear me apart before I let you lead Megatron to him."

She quirked an eyeridge at that. "Oh, I'm not trying to find him for _Megatron_." The claws at his spike slowly drifted upwards, stroking the tortured length and gliding over the ribs, teasingly letting transfluid trickle along it. "I want him for _myself_. I might even be a tad more merciful to him than with you if you tell me before I reach your tip..."

"You won't get the chance to," Ultra Magnus hissed as her claws rubbed into his spike head, swirling the droplets of leaking fluid between her claws and using two of them to tease the sensitive bulb. She contended herself with seeing his open legs shake for another short while, before sighing and flicking her optics back up to his scowl. 

"I'm sure you're getting as tired as I am, so I'll make this a lot easier for both of us." She shifted off his chest and ducked down to his codpiece, only taking a nanoklick to glance up at him again and wipe her glossa across her denta before dragging it where her claws were just moments ago. Magnus' helm hit hard against the rock at his back as it tipped back in the wake of his long moan, vocaliser stinging in a way that was almost soothing. His backstrut scraped loudly as it arched, hips bucking into her mouth. He was expecting his spike to melt from her venom, but it seemed Airachnid thought even that was too brutal for her tastes (which were obviously a bigger fan of transfluid from how hard she sucked at him). His relief was far outweighed by the flood of pleasure pulsing through his aching frame. It didn't last long though- Airachnid had quickly clamped off the flow with tight talons around the base of his spike again. Magnus' groans gave way to snarls and his hips furiously thrusted to try and dislodge her grip. 

Airachnid was smirking again, and somehow it just made him want to come even more. She popped his spike out of her lips with a long lick. "Just tell me what I want to know, baby..."

He was talking in stutters before he even realised it. "R-Rust Canyon... left of Hydrax Plateau... just let me... Primus, let me overload!"

The spider fluttered her optics in some Decepticon version of approval and obligingly lifted her hold on him, sinking her mouth back down and swallowing him with a choked moan, slathering his base with her glossa. She pulled back just as the transfluid spurted and wrapped her lips around the head as it immersed her flavour nodes, leaking down her throat. Magnus couldn't hear her gentle humming over his vocaliser glitching as it tried to process his screams of overload. Even when she let her lips go he was still dripping on the ground with his vents pitching hard. 

Airachnid was a picture of opposites, licking around her lips and lifting herself up on weary back legs. She was stepping backwards from him as her processor worked out Optimus' approximate location. Seeing her victim's optics slitting open, she cooed softly at him.

"I only wish I could stay to see your fellow Wreckers faces when they find you like this. But, of course, I have an errand to run and a Prime to frag." She waved one servo in farewell while licking the other's claws. 

Even with his vocaliser in tatters, Magnus still had room for one last groan of pure regret.


End file.
